Converging evidence for studies of lesion effects, anatomy, and single units indicates that, in the primate, the system for processing information about visual objects (i.e. object vision) extends beyond the striate cortex to include the circumstriate and inferior temporal areas. From the inferior temporal areas, in turn, information about these objects appears to be transmitted to subcortical structures in the temporal lobe. We have attempted to map his functional system by means of the 2-deoxyglucose technique, an autoradiographic method for measuring local cerebral glucose utilization (LCGU). To achieve this, we compared LCGU values in a surgically "blinded" hemisphere and in the opposite "seeing" hemisphere in the same monkey while the animal was visually active. Cortically, we found reduced glucose utilization in the blind as compared to the seeing hemisphere not only in the geniculostriate system, but throughout the entire expanse of circumstriate and inferior temporal cortex as far forward as the temporal pole. The functionally depressed areas also included tissue thought to be important in spatial, rather than object, vision.